1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for predicting a remaining useful life (RUL) of a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
A battery is used as a rechargeable energy storage device because it provides a large amount of energy, has a high power density, and low costs are incurred as compared to other energy storage devices and applications. Due to inherent chemical reactions of the battery, the energy storage capacity of the battery may decrease as the battery is used and recharged. A rate of loss in capacity of the battery may depend on a temperature and the number of cycles of the battery.
Typical techniques of predicting a remaining useful life (RUL) of a battery relate to data-based techniques using regression-based approaches. The techniques may require a large quantity of data and a large onboard computation facility, which may also use a lame amount of time.